An introduction
by wrightersbloq
Summary: A one-shot depicting the creation of my own OC at the start of his Pokemon journey. I am to please, so many aspects are left up to the readers to decide what they want me to write. Disclaimer: I own the OC, and the central idea. Everything else belongs to either the creators of Pokemon, or the readers that gave me the ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, a few things before I begin my first ever Pokemon fanfic. First: I'm going to make everyone in here a bit older than they should be. For instance, instead of being ten years old in order to get your first Pokemon, in here they are 16. Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable writing pairings for children, and it wouldn't be one of my fanfics without a pairing of some sort. Second, the region this takes place in is of my own design, so the choice of Pokemon for first trainers will be done in my own way. Third: The name I am going to use for my main OC is just a filler name, until I can come up with a permanent name. If any of you can figure out one that fits, I would really like to hear your ideas. I think that's it, so enjoy my first Pokemon fanfic.**

LINE BREAK

Christian woke up and stretched. He looked over at his clock. It read 9:00. Christian smiled. Today was the day that he would get his first Pokemon. He got up, dressed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. His mom was already working on breakfast. She looked at him as he walked in.

"Happy birthday dear." she said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"I feel rested and ready." Christian replied.

"That's good." Then she tossed an apple at him. He caught it backhand. "You should leave soon. Even on bike, Asuros Town is nearly two hours away." He nodded, munched on his apple, grabbed a lunch box that his mom filled with food, and headed out the door.

"Later mom." He cried as he set out on his bike. His mom watched him depart and sighed.

"They grow up so fast." Then she turned and went back to making some food, confident that whoever Christian chose, he would choose a lifelong partner.

LINE BREAK

Two hours later, Christian pulled up to the professor's lab. It was a massive three part white block with a center dome. Christian tethered his bike and went inside. He walked into the middle of a lobby type room. There was a lady at a desk, typing something on a computer. She looked up when she heard the squeak of the sliding doors.

"Oh, and who are you?" She asked. Christian smiled and gave a slight two finger salute.

"My name is Christian, and I'm here to get my first Pokemon." The receptionist went back to typing.

"Then I need to see your trainer ID." She said. Christian handed the required item over. She typed in the numbers found on the card, then handed it back. "Alright Christian, head on over to the room on your left. The professor is ready. Oh and congratulations." Christian nodded and walked through the door. He found the professor studying something on another computer. He had half moon style glasses, thin black hair, a tan, and a look of classical youthfulness.

"Greetings, child." he called when he saw Christian. "What may I do for you?"

"I'm Christian, and I've come to get my first Pokemon." The professor smiled.

"Well Christian, you have come to the right place. I am professor Palm, and I will grant you your first Pokemon partner." He picked up a remote and pressed a button on it. A flat-screen lowered itself out of the ceiling. The room went completely dark. Then, the screen lit up with a white light. It then split into three columns of color: Red, Green, and Blue. "So Christian, which type of partner do you want? Will it be fire, water, or grass?"

"Hmm. I would have to say grass." Christian said after a short pause. Palm pressed a button on the remote, and the green pillar enveloped the entire screen. Suddenly, a bunch of black silhouettes appeared on screen. They appeared to be arranged into groups.

"Would you like a partner who is agile, sturdy, or strong?" There was a longer pause following this question.

"Sturdy." Christian finally said. Another button press, and another screen change. Now there were only two silhouettes on the screen.

"Will it be either Turtwig or Bulbasaur?" Christian sat awhile in deep thought. Finally, he made his choice.

"Bulbasaur." he said. Palm nodded. He pressed a button on the remote, and the screen went back into the ceiling.

"Excellent choice." He said. He walked towards the door. "Follow m-" Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Palm and Christian looked at each other, then ran out to see what happened.

LINE BREAK

One of the three buildings that surrounded the central building had a hole blown into its side, and smoke was billowing out of it. A man dressed in black walked out of the hole, with a case in his hands. He was followed by three men in simpler black uniforms. Each of them had a purple diamond with an S in it somewhere on their uniforms: right above the heart on the guy with the case, and in the middle of their stomach for the others. They began to walk away, when an angry growl stopped them in their tracks. They all turned around to see a Cyndaquil growling at them. The one with the case began laughing.

"Deal with this thing." he said. The others nodded, and each took out a poke-ball. They each threw out one of the evolutions of Tyrouge: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop. Each one began to take turns beating the Cyndaquil. It cried in pain, but it could not get away. Suddenly, the three stopped beating it. That was because all three Pokemon had been knocked out by a very angry Christian. He held a heavy stick in one hand, and as he turned to face the three, they nearly fell over from the cold rage in his eyes.

"How dare you beat on a poor defenseless Pokemon like that." The one with the case stepped forward.

"Stay out of this boy, before you get hurt." he said. When Christian got into a fighting stance, the guy sighed. He gave the case to one of the others, and pulled out a poke-ball. "Then I guess that I have to eliminate you."

** SHADY TRAINER CALEB HAS CHALLENGED YOU TO A BATTLE.**

"Go, Nincada." he cried as he threw out his Pokemon. The weird bug thing showed up at his side. As Christian readied his fists, he heard Cyndaquil growl next to him. He looked down and saw that it was steaming. Suddenly, it howled and a beam of red light shot straight at Nincada. It hit with such force that Nincada fainted then and there. Caleb returned his Pokemon and scowled. "We'll meet again, ad you will regret getting in the way of team shadow." He threw down a smoke ball and disappeared.

LINE BREAK

Christian had brought Cyndaquil back to the central lab, where he described what happened to Palm. He nodded.

"From what you've described, it sounds like Cyndaquil's Blaze. As for this team shadow, I'll find out as much as I can." He clapped his hands together. "Now then, sorry for the wait, but now we can get you your first Pokemon. Bulbasaur right?" Christian stood in thought for a bit, then looked at Cyndaquil curled up in his arms. It looked so sad. He had made his decision.

"Actually, I would like to have this Cyndaquil as my first Pokemon. Is that OK?" Palm smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. Wait here while I get all the paperwork and everything. Welcome to the world of Pokemon." He walked away to retrieve the required documents and objects. Christian looked down at his new partner. Cyndaquil looked up at him with happiness in its eyes, as if it knew what was happening. Christian smiled, realizing for the first time just how wonderful it was to finally have a partner of his own.

LINE BREAK

**AN: So, that's that. If enough of you guys want me to make an entire story out of this, then let me know. If I do, then I will need ideas like the evil organization's name, the character's name, the gyms, etc. I will try to input your ideas as well as mine. Thanks.**


	2. An announcement

**Hello, whatever fans I may still have. I realize that it has been awhile since I last posted anything, and I deeply apologize. I just got lazy and forgot about my stories. But I am back now, or rather, I will be. I have some things left to do, but I will begin to post stuff again by the end of the year. I hope there are still some people willing to read them. See ya.**


End file.
